GTARG Wiki
Welcome to The Official Root Gaming MTA Roleplay Wiki This is a wiki that was designed to serve as a database for characters, organizations, and other such things that originate from Root Gaming's Multi-Theft-Auto server. It is designed to be used in conjunction with Grand Theft Wiki, and is in many ways attempting to emulate the wiki, except for fanon. Herein, you will find pages about certain characters, organization, places and events relating to the version of Los Santos depicted on the server. Feel free to explore what has become of your favorite San Andreas city. The main purpose of this project is to, not only provide encyclopedic-like content about story lines and characters and information. but to aid serious faction leaders and members in interweaving aspects of their faction(story lines and members) together for one specific purpose. To create a unified believable (yet satirical world) in which their characters and factions inhabit. This would best be done by using the discussion pages and the use of interlinks that connect factions and characters together. In the end what would be produced is not just several separate interesting stories and characters but a living breathing world, brought to life by these articles. Also, it goes without saying that all information contained herein is OOC and any use of it is construed as metagaming. This is partly the reason it has been kept so secretive, reserved for mature roleplayers and factions who value good story lines and proper roleplay over the desire to win (by any means necessary). Illegal Factions ;Street Gangs A group of persons, usually youths, who share a common identity and who generally engage in criminal behavior. In contrast to the criminal behavior of other youths, the activities of gangs are characterized by some level of organization and continuity over time. There is no consensus on the exact definition of a gang, however, and scholars have debated whether the definition should expressly include involvement in crime. Some gangs, but not all, have strong leadership, formalized rules, and extensive use of common identifying symbols. Many gangs associate themselves with a particular geographic area or type of crime, and some use graffiti as a form of nonverbal communication. *Los Reyes Muertos XIII ;Mobs By common parlance and practice, a mob is a mixture between a street gang and a mafia. Not as highly organized as a mafia but not as carefree and nonchalant about certain aspects as street gangs. In essence, they are more like former street gangs who try to fill the mafia modus operandi. They are rarely concerned about being as efficient and discreet as mafias, and disregard the nuances of modern street gang culture. They are a loose confederation of like-minded (and most times ethnically similar) criminals who band together in the pursuit of making money ;Mafias Mafias are by nature are ofter very large, extremely organized, and deadly secretive. They operate under most visibility and if successful become influential behind the scenes, in a manner of of affluential legitimate businesses. They attempt to pull the string of modern institutions, and if good at what they do, come to act akin to "shadow government for their locality" in a sense. *Hermosillo Cartel Others ---- Sometimes a faction does not fit the common mold of any above classification. For example, a secret society whom engages in contract killing only. Or perhaps a political organizations that may dabble in certain extrajudicial practices. Pretty much anything that doesn't fit into the above three archetypes Corporations *San Andreas Network *Hex Tow 'n' Go *Los Santos International Airport Government Factions *Los Santos Municipal Government *First Court of San Andreas *Los Santos Police Department *San Andreas State Police * Los Santos Emergency Medical Services Political Parties * Los Santos Democratic Party Category:Browse